


【冬盾】合拍

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 摄影棚AU，Bucky是那个有最坏眼神的模特，Steve是个只会装凶的摄影师，这里Winter Solider是另一个独立人格。cp：冬盾不逆





	1. Chapter 1

　　James Barnes是那个最让Steve头疼的家伙，当他拿着照相机走进摄影棚的时候，拍着手准备笑着和所有人打招呼的时候，第一个冒出的念头就是：“拜托！这才周一好么！”  
　　离他五步远的两人还正吻得难解难分，啧啧而响的水声高调的像是在发通告。Steve的手指不由得又把照相机带子更紧地绕了几圈，然后他看到Ellen，是的，今天的女模特在意乱情迷中踢翻了一块布景板！  
　　“嘿！”Steve不得不通过打几个响指来让他的两位同事注意到自己，如果可能，他其实更想把响指打到其中一方的脸上。  
　　“你来啦，Steve。”Bucky在这个时候从Ellen的肩膀处探出头来，他的嘴唇红润泛着水色，可是他的头发就不敢恭维了，Steve注意到他们都穿着这次拍摄的服装品牌的衣服，不过因为他们的“不职业”，现在那件黑色夹克和故意做旧的牛仔外套看起来都皱巴巴的。Steve从鼻子里发出一声小小的哼气声，Ellen又跟Bucky交换了个吻才慢悠悠地从对方身上站起来，她在路过Steve的时候故意捏了捏摄影师泛红的耳朵。  
　　“哦，别害羞Steve，这只是……你知道的……”Ellen耸了耸肩，迈着简直可以媲美T台走秀的步子走进了休息室，就好像这真的只是一场常规退场。  
　　Steve只能抿着嘴抱着双臂看被留下的那个。Bucky还懒洋洋地窝在地板上，他靠着另一块岌岌可危的布景板，双臂弯曲支撑着上半身，他的腿随意地交叠着，黑色的金属吊坠从被半拉开的领子里露出来。Steve觉得这个画面该死的好看，可他不能立马拍一张，因为这绝对会纵容这个嚣张的混球。  
　　Bucky毫不在意地抓了抓头发。  
　　“早——呀——Steve。”他绝对是故意地拖长了声调，可眼神里又是一副“sorrysorrysorry， I AM SO SORRY”的表情。Steve咳嗽了下，走过去几步冲着Bucky伸出手。  
　　“你不可以总这样！”Steve已经忘记这是第几次说这样的话了，“这是工作……你得守时，也不能在开工前搞坏东西或者乱搞……”阻止他继续喋喋不休的是手臂上猛的被加重拉下去的力道，Steve完全没料到这个，他在彻底摔倒前用全部的理智保护了照相机，不过这也让他完全压到了Bucky的身上。  
　　“Ouch！”Bucky大声地喊了起来，在Steve手忙脚乱爬起来查看他伤势的时候，却又毫不在意地用手环过摄影师的腰。  
　　“我饿了。”他看了一眼天花板又扭头看了眼近在尺咫眼睛瞪得大大的Steve，这似乎一下子让他心情很好，“你像往常一样带了三明治吗？”  
　　即使James Barnes舔嘴唇的动作让Steve喉咙发紧，他还是想揍他，非常极其肯定的想。


	2. ☆

　　今天的拍摄并不算顺利。当Steve第七次让灯光师把那盏该死的灯再换个位置的时候，所有人都感觉到了一种逼近临界点的怒气，来自于摄影师Steve和平面模特Bucky间的微妙氛围。  
　　“我们……嗯……大家都干得很不错，先休息一会儿吧。”  
　　没人相信这句言不由衷的安慰，但是所有人都用最快的速度撤出了摄影棚，除了Bucky。  
　　娱乐圈是个八卦至上的世界，关于目前正混得风生水起的平模James Barnes与新秀摄影师Steve Rogers之间不对盘的事情，几乎到了每天都可以刷新出新说法的地步。A说他们交恶是因为Bucky抢了Steve的女朋友。B说请问他哪一个是抢的啊！C说但我听说是因为Steve对Bucky求爱未遂因爱生恨。D说真的假的啊，我还听说Steve是个处呢！ABCEFG一起说WTF？你不是开玩笑吧！他——那——么——辣！D说当然是真的，因为我听到有一次James嘲笑Steve说你这么看不惯不会因为还没破处吧！群众沉默了会儿。E咳嗽了下卷了卷头发接话说，其实我觉得Steve就是太老实了，Bucky每次都在他拍摄的时候给他找麻烦是个人都会生气的呀……F立马抢话头说其实我觉得Bucky也挺好的，我和他合作了好几次了，绅士风度业界劳模，我这可不是夸张。A哼了声，B说你哼什么呢，然后就吵起来了。  
　　哎，你看，这就是时尚圈。满眼都是寂寞的人，寂寞的人最无聊。  
　　  
　　人很快就走干净了，不知是谁还细心地给他们带上了门，顺便还把唯一的一个玻璃杯子带走了。  
　　Bucky坐在那张拍摄用的高脚凳上，脚尖一点，转一个圈，再一点，再一个圈，发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响。在他对面，Steve正低着头察看刚才拍的照片，他皱着眉，整个人有一大半隐没在黑暗里。光照射着他的侧脸，刻画出他棱角分明的精致五官和因为低垂而绷紧弯曲的后颈，那里喷薄出一种蓄势而待的力量，顺着流畅的肌理线条，一路隐没到随意竖起的蓝色衬衫领口里。Steve不自觉地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛在他白皙的皮肤上烙下颤动的阴影。  
　　Bucky的脚尖踩在了地上，停止继续折磨那可怜的的凳子。  
　　大概是终于感觉到室内已经安静了下来，Steve抬起头发现Bucky正一眨不眨地看着他，在双方目光相触的时候，Steve摸了摸脸以为是不是沾了什么东西，随后他看到Bucky笑了下，抬起手指戳了戳自己另一边的脸颊，于是Steve又努力擦了擦另一半脸。Bucky大笑起来，那是一种完全舒展开来的，连眼睛都眯起来的笑容，在他来得及收回那个笑容前，他听到了快门的轻响。  
　　似乎因为这样就算扳回了一城，Steve冲着Bucky扬了扬下巴，他转动旋钮看了下刚才的照片。  
　　“你看，这才是有感染力的表情。”Steve歪了歪头，手指继续转动着，照片翻阅所发出的音效清晰地回荡在摄影棚内，“你太在意镜头了，有些时候并不是需要你一直盯着镜头来表示专注。你看……这张Lisa在看你，你起码也得看她一眼，还有这个……恩……这里需要……唔，老天，你居然还躲在后面玩手机！Mr.Barnes！我得严肃地告诉你……”  
　　也许是才发现Bucky已经站在自己面前了这件事让Steve吓了一跳，又或许是Bucky不动声色的表情有点出乎预料，Steve很明显地噎了一下， 再开口时原本准备好的话语就变得有些断断续续。  
　　“你，不可以……恩……”  
　　“什么？”Bucky随意地站在那里，他离得Steve很近，近到Steve只要一动胳膊就会碰到他的地步，可他们谁也没有动，微妙地保持了一个微小却又的确存在的距离。Bucky所做的也仅仅是收回刚才看着相机的目光，把他全部投射到Steve的脸上。  
　　“你不用心。”Steve短暂地停顿了下，“这组照的主题是吸引，很抱歉，我觉得你丝毫没有给我我所要的感觉。”  
　　Steve原本以为Bucky会说些什么来打诨过去，他擅长这个。Steve不止一次地看过他用懒散的语气打发掉一个工作或者一个前女友，但这次没有，这次什么都没有发生。沉默紧随在Steve那句话之后，他们僵持了一会儿，三分钟或者更久，然后Steve感觉到温热的触感贴上他的皮肤，那是Bucky的手，他握住Steve，凑过来，用另一只手拨动按钮看了看之前的照片，照片又被拨动了一遍，最后停留在倒数的某一张上。  
　　那上面的Bucky看起来像是个被众人追捧的王子，所有的女模和Bucky一起坐在黑色油亮的真皮沙发上，她们围绕着他，攀附着他，抚摸着他，为他扭动身躯，为他展示自己，为他陶醉疯狂，灯光从左侧打过来，照亮了Bucky那张略带不驯的脸，他的确有对深邃的眼睛，嗯哼，那些杂志上是怎么说的？浪子情怀？玩世不恭？还是其他的什么。Steve和Bucky一起把目光停驻在这张照片上，他听到相片里男主角在身边呼吸的声音，还有他常用的香水味道飘在鼻尖。这个沉默似乎有点太过漫长，他引发了些藏在喧闹背后的情绪，在黑暗中嘶嘶哑哑，破壳欲出。  
　　“你，咳咳，你到底在想什么？”  
　　Steve是那个打破沉默的人。  
　　他花了点力气把自己的宝贝相机从Bucky手里拽出来放到了一边，接着发现这个一直喋喋不休的家伙还是出奇的安静，只有他的目光变得有点紧追不舍，这种莫名其妙的转变让Steve的皮肤滚过一串颤栗。  
　　Steve在内心开始反省自己是不是说了什么重话，毕竟拍摄状态这种事情，你懂，那可不是呼之即来的东西。  
　　“你看……Lisa，Grace，Ellen都在看着你，她们做的很好。唔，今天Joy似乎也有点不在状态，好吧我们不去管那个，可是你，你在看什么？那个时候你根本不需要盯着镜头，你该，随便看个谁，Ellen，你可以做出点……”Steve在口腔里卷着舌头，在脑子里努力搜索适当的词汇，“挑逗？”  
　　这个词汇像是一个奇妙的开关，他终于使James Barnes“机器人”开始正常运转起来。他的手还搭在Steve的手背上，当他向前迈出一步的时候，他的四指伸进Steve微弯的掌心里，并在察觉到对方有退缩意图的时候牢牢扣住。  
　　“我想我不太理解你的意思。”Bucky恢复了他那懒洋洋的调子，他低下身子，鉴于Steve还坐在他的椅子上，当Bucky把手撑到椅背上的时候，那看起来就像Bucky把Steve整个罩在了自己身下一样。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“示范给我看。”Bucky的声音低沉平和，它们像是从腹腔里发出来的，通过空气传导，敲击进了Steve的脑壳。  
　　  
 **Show Me。**  
　　


	3. ☆☆

　　Steve很确定他露出了个“你说啥”的蠢表情，绝对是蠢透了的那种，因为他看到Bucky又笑了下，是那种遇到真正好笑的事情才会有的那种笑容，嘴角一弯，眉头却是皱起的，在额心拱出一个小疙瘩，眼尾扫出细细的褶皱。这种笑容让Steve觉得既被冒犯了又没法真的生出气来，他想说什么，结果感觉到自己被人一把搂起，在他反应过来以前，他被狠狠地抱紧拉了起来。位置转换像是一瞬间发生的，Steve仅仅趔趄了下，轮滑椅摩擦地面发出一声轻响，位置置换，他发现自己已经坐在了Bucky的膝盖上，双脚岔开，在摇晃中他的手扶住了对方的肩膀，衣料嵌进指缝里，另一个人偏低的体温嵌进皮肤。  
　　“你到底想干什么？”Steve不知道该怎么来度过这段尴尬，他讪讪地收回手，又觉得双腿叉开坐在一个男人膝盖上的行为实在太……匪、夷、所、思、了。是的，就是这个词，他坚持地站起来，而Bucky完全向后仰着靠在了椅背上，他微抬起下巴，在Steve动作的同时伸出手揪住了对方的衣服下摆。  
　　“我想我需要一些专业指导，既然你觉得我并不能让你满意的话……”Bucky说得慢条斯理，Steve可以清楚地看到他开开合合的嘴唇间不时闪过的舌头，“Steve Rogers是位优秀的摄影师，和他呆在一起总能获得很多启发性的建议。”  
　　Bucky用毫无起伏的音调诉说的这段话印在四个月前的《视觉》杂志上，那是本很小众的刊物，采访了业内服装设计师Peggy女士，而她在之中随口聊起了他的合作对象Steve。说真的，那真的是一篇很无足轻重的报导。  
　　“哦，你居然看过那个。”Steve尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，他现在完全靠自己双腿站立着支撑自己，Bucky不知是故意还是无意的膝盖晃动在他的叉开的双腿之下，时不时摩擦过他的大腿内侧，他把一些脏话和抽气声吞进肚子里，只是努力绷直双腿肌肉，双手死死抓在膝盖上，而衣服因为大力度的拉扯绷得紧紧地勒在他的脖子上。  
　　“他有时会为了一个镜头忙上几个小时，我知道那很烦人，但是你很难拒绝一个不知道放弃的家伙。”  
　　“可以了……”  
　　“当然他也很可爱！Peggy女士说到这里笑了下。”  
　　“我说……”  
　　“羞涩的布鲁克林男孩，前途不可限量的蓝眼睛……我们都在期待……”  
　　“STOP。”Steve把头扭向一边，他整个脖子都红了，脸烫的几乎可以烧起来，他想也没想的用手捂住了Bucky的嘴，绝对称不上温柔，如果可能的话，他真想把那个不断念诵那篇采访的家伙的嘴巴缝上。  
　　你难道为了嘲笑我把那整篇东西给背下来了吗！哦老天，我一直以为那杂志是定向发售的。  
　　“放轻松，Steve。”Bucky含含糊糊的声音从Steve掌下漫出来，“恩，我想我喜欢你洗手液的味道。”  
　　Steve像被烫了似的把手缩了回来。Bucky小幅度地摇了摇头，他的另一手在这个时候伸进了Steve的衬衫里，他极其缓慢地抚摸过Steve腰部的皮肤，手指在牛仔裤的边缘徘徊。在Steve再次开口前，他用一个不轻不重的揉捏呛住了他的话头。  
　　“我们都希望能好好地完成这个工作是吗？”  
　　Steve的眼睛不由自主地飘过墙上的挂钟，他们今天已经浪费了太多时间了。  
　　“那你就该拿出点工作的态度。”  
　　“哦，我深深地被你所吸引着，Steve。”  
　　Bucky突然这么说，他说得太过清晰，以至于每个单词都不可能被听错，Steve完全不能控制地瞪大了眼睛，他无声地张了张嘴，刚才脑袋里准备好的一大叠说教瞬间就被吓得渣都不剩了。他感觉到Bucky的那只手现在正一动不动地按在他的腰上，从那点单一的接触面蔓延出让人坐立不安的焦躁与紧张。Bucky一动不动地看进摄影师的眼睛里，他湖蓝色的眼睛里折射出检阅的目光，从Steve的脖子那里轻巧地滑过，流转过他的胸口，腹部，又在轻轻一眨后，落回他的脸颊上。Steve不自在地动了动脖子。  
　　“假设。”Bucky又慢悠悠地接上了一句。  
　　“什，什么？”  
　　“你说过了这组拍摄的主题是‘吸引’，现在假设我正是被你吸引的那个，请你挑逗我。”  
　　Bucky的语气还是那样的悠闲，和十分钟前完全没有差别，和一小时前也没有差别，和今天早上一来打招呼的时候没有区别，和过去他们认识的每一时刻里都没有，该死的，一点，差别。  
　　Steve感受到了一点真正意义上的生气，像一团火，突突突地在他名为心脏的地方烧起来。  
　　“哼。”Steve听到自己笑了声，他从没想过自己也可以笑得这么缺乏礼貌，“定个标准？”他看到Bucky一闪而逝的迷茫，那极好的打击了他脸上坚固不破的嚣张自得，这让Steve感觉好了点，“让你硬起来吗？”  
　　Bucky那一刻脸上的表情就像同时看到了恐龙穿越侏罗纪彗星撞击大地球外星人纽约登陆漫画里的超级反派摁着正义主角来了一发那样精彩。他吞咽了下，喉结滚动，他终于稍微在椅子上坐直了点，Steve随着他的动作也咳嗽了下并且想努力做出一种不屑姿态，但不幸的是，他发现自己的腿站麻了。  
　　他稍微移动了下重心，感觉到血液流过双腿带来的酥麻感。室内安静的可怕，这种诡异的感觉就好像一段歌曲越过了华丽的高潮却快速卡壳了一样。  
　　咔呲咔呲——Bucky若有所思地抿了抿嘴。  
　　咔呲咔呲——Steve想偷偷地让左脚再往前移一小格。  
　　咔呲咔呲——Bucky又躺回到了椅子里，他歪了歪头，看着Steve。  
　　咔呲咔呲——Steve在内心高吼着哦去他妈的充血脚麻。  
　　咔呲咔呲——Bucky非常明显地挑了挑眉。  
　　咔呲咔——狗屎！  
　　Steve一屁股坐在了Bucky的腿上，他前倾身子弓起背，感觉到背部酸痛紧绷的肌肉因为拉长发出愉悦的欢叫，他环住了Bucky的脖子，在理智做出反应前，贴上了对方的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　嘀嗒。分针与指针重合的声音原来可以这般的震耳欲聋。  
　　


	4. ☆☆☆

　　在确信Steve应该是不会把舌头伸进来的时候，Bucky简直不能阻止自己翻个大大的白眼。  
　　干嘛呢，小处男。  
　　他在内心默默腹诽着，却故意忽略自己黏在Steve腰身处的手心已经一把汗湿。他们的嘴唇没有一丝缝隙的贴在一起，甚至因为Steve•VIRGIN•Rogers的缺乏经验，他撞疼了Bucky，这是Bucky自有记忆以来最糟糕的一个吻，他们就只是贴着，互相嗅到对方须后水的味道。Steve闻起来干净的就像是清水，因为凌乱的呼吸而吹过来点淡淡的薄荷气味。  
　　Bucky又耐心地等了几秒，直到Steve那长度曾经让Cici暗自嫉妒得发疯的睫毛第三次戳得他脸痒痒的才开始点所谓的行动，他用舌尖浅尝辄止地舔过Steve弧线完美的唇线，在看到Steve不可抑制地把他的蓝眼睛瞪得更大时，轻巧地咬住了他的下唇瓣，Steve发出一声模糊的抵抗，那让他为Bucky舌头的顺利入侵打开了方便之门。而Bucky也那么做了，他压住Steve挣扎的舌头，然后——  
　　吹鼓了他的脸。  
　　WHAT ?!!!!  
　　Steve向后跳得那一下看起来可爱极了！Bucky把脸捂在手里笑得直发颤，他听到Steve就在他不远处气呼呼地喘着气，他不用看他都可以感觉到对方慌乱得不知往哪里摆放的手和欲言又止所以开开合合的嘴唇。Bucky只能在自己掌中拼命咬住嘴唇，感受一波波甜蜜的笑意在肚子里翻滚。  
　　在发现Steve生气地准备从他身边擦过的时候，Bucky不失时机地抓住了对方的手腕。  
　　“抱歉。”他从手掌里抬起脸来擦了擦眼角，看进Steve微微眯起的眼睛里。  
　　“抱歉。”他又说了一遍，抿了抿嘴，把最后那点笑意吞掉，“只是你就这么干贴着我让我感觉太无聊了。”  
　　这就是一句实话，Steve死死盯着Bucky泛着水色的嘴唇，他吞咽了下，可能因为尴尬或者其他什么的，然而Bucky只能看到他的喉结滚动过还没有退去红潮的脖子。  
　　这是James Buchanan Barnes经历过的最差劲最差劲最差劲的吻，可他已经等不及想再试一次。  
　　  
　　他的手缓慢地摩擦着Steve手腕处的皮肤，那里温暖、干燥、柔软，跳动的脉搏在底下轻叩，Bucky站了起来，一旁的背景灯把他一半的表情照的明亮锋利，把另一半藏进无法窥探地阴影里，他在感觉到Steve退缩意味的后退时，更紧一步地贴近他。  
　　“下次接吻前你该试试舔一舔嘴唇。”  
　　“什，什么？”  
　　“舔嘴唇是一种勾引信号不是吗？”Bucky挑起一边的嘴角，他的声音轻快且真挚，“来，Steve，做给我看一下。”  
　　“呃，不对，我们不是要……”  
　　“挑逗我不是吗？刚才是谁说要让我硬起来的。”  
　　他这话让Steve明显地缩了下肩膀，他快速地眨了几下眼睛，而Bucky选择在这个时候再一次缩短他们之间的距离。  
　　“加把劲，你可以的，羞涩的Steve。”  
　　Bucky觉得下一秒就算Steve把他揍进墙里也没啥好奇怪的，那句话让对方一下子捏紧了的拳头，哦，他得承认，虽然他是个金发碧眼的摄影师，但是他身上的肌肉可也不是吹的，Bucky曾经在工作的间隙看过Steve一个人搬运所有的摄影器材，那些动作牵引勾勒的肌肉线条不仅喷薄出让人着迷的荷尔蒙，还有着让人敬畏的力量。Bucky得说他有点理解为啥每次Steve老好人的表示可以一个人搬那些器材的时候，没有人阻止他，毕竟他也是那个收工后留下来围观的人之一不是吗？  
　　白色T恤绷在他的身上真是棒透了！  
　　在Bucky这么胡思乱想的时候，Steve舔了下他的嘴唇。  
　　订正一下，是飞快地红着脸却偏偏要用眼睛看着你的舔了下他，该死的，嘴唇。  
　　“慢一点。”Bucky根本不可能阻止自己不继续说下去。  
　　Steve停顿了下，非常明显的停顿，接着，他还是照做了。  
　　他伸出他的舌头，舌尖试探着滑过下唇的最上沿又马上缩了回去，随后他放松下颚，再一次舔过自己的嘴唇，就如Bucky所要求的，缓慢地滑过整个丰润的红色褶皱面。  
　　赞美基督！  
　　Bucky觉得这个时候他最好别表现得像个信教者，可他脑袋里忽然就跳出了这么一句，与此同时，紧绷的压力滑过他的下腹，他想起自己今天穿的是一条紧身皮裤，好吧，也许基督的确没什么好谢的。  
　　“摸一下你自己。”Bucky又说，接着衣料摩挲的声音响起在耳边，Steve抬起他那只自由的手，手掌贴上自己的右脸颊。  
　　“往下。”  
　　被修剪得短而平整的五指从耳背后滑下，顺着那光滑的下巴，一路摸到胸口衣领的地方，皮肤细腻的纹理在手指下拉伸紧缩，当衣料阻隔使它无法再向下探索的时候，steve放下手一点点收拢掌心。  
　　Bucky听到自己很大声地呛了下，他觉得其实这个时候最好思考下为什么Steve突然这么乖顺，但是事实上他无法思考除了“steve”以外的任何事情，具体来说，是思考“Steve真的在按我说的做，我还能让他干什么呢？”以外的任何事情。  
　　Bucky试着松开自己的手，Steve既没有后退也没有前进。他就只是站在那里，他松石蓝的眼睛闪烁着Bucky身后投射来的灯光，透出一点儿豁出去的决绝和倔劲儿，Bucky熟悉那个眼神，当他每次决定要认真干点什么的时候就会那样，像一匹不跑到目的地就不会停下蹄子的小烈马。  
　　  
　　他的确可以让现在的Steve做任何事了。  
　　  
　　“脱掉你的外衣。”Bucky尽力让自己的目光看起来戏谑点，让自己的声音听起来无所谓点。这就如同一场对峙，先眨眼睛的那个人就输了。  
　　Steve开始解他那件宝蓝色的衬衫，他盯着Bucky，手腕下移，用大拇指和食指扭动着解开一颗颗扣子，他一直解到所有扣子都敞开才开始调动自己的肩膀来褪去那件衣服，他的耳朵已经完全红透了，在灯光下看起来几乎透明，他像个幼儿似的把右手先从衬衫里抽出来，再斜过肩膀把左手从衬衫里拉出来，在这过程中，他没法掩藏自己的羞怯，所以虽然脱掉了一个袖子，他还是缩紧自己藏在他那件单薄可怜的衬衫里，直到两只手都脱离了衣服，他才慢慢让衬衫顺着自己挺直的背滑到地上去。  
　　Bucky只能死死咬着后牙槽来防止自己不冲上去“帮个忙”。  
　　“还有一件。”Bucky哑着嗓子，用眼睛扫过Steve身上最后一件白背心。  
　　这次Steve花了更久的时间停顿，但他，当然，还是，照做了，他把那件背心，拖拖拉拉地从牛仔裤里拉出来，衣料摩擦过他毫无赘肉，块垒分明的小腹，再一点点被拉高，顺着那条沟壑清晰的马甲线展露出结实饱满的胸部。他的胸膛随着自己的呼吸上下起伏，那里干净的没有毛发，白皙平整，可能因为感受到Bucky的注视，淡粉色的乳尖在接触到空气的时候挺立起来。Bucky强迫自己相信这个解释，他不想去想也许在脱衣服前那两个小家伙就已经立了起来，顶着Steve的衣服，在衣料摩擦他们的时候传递给Steve怎样酥麻的触感。  
　　停下，Barnes，别去想那种东西！  
　　背心在要拉出头的时候卡了一下，Bucky听到Steve骨骼移动的咔哒声和压低的吞咽。这不正常，因为那其实是极其轻微的，在过去根本不会被注意到的声响。Bucky想大概自己已经压榨了所有的感官来观察Steve。Steve，他就在离自己几步之遥的地方，磨磨蹭蹭的纠结那件见鬼的白背心，当那件背心终于被剥离那具躯体的时候，Bucky觉得自己的后背都湿了，衣服潮湿地吸附在他的身上，他整个人都像是被钢水浇筑在了地上，这个游戏也许是场酷刑，心跳声越来越巨大地灌进他的耳朵里。  
　　Steve在这个时候选择靠近Bucky，他散发出淡淡的汗味却好闻的要死。Bucky放任自己的目光徘徊在因Steve的行走而动作起来的肌肉，清晰的锁骨，颤动的三角肌，拉长的腰线，隐没进牛仔裤的人鱼线，这简直是一具可以让历来雕塑家都膜拜的躯体，Bucky搞不懂为什么没人找Steve去做人体模特，他相信绝对有人愿意对着他的腰线打一整天的手枪。  
　　哦，好在没有人真的这么做。  
　　Steve在Bucky面前站定，他处在一个刚好突破Bucky个人空间的距离，他就站在那个界限上，在Bucky伸出手嵌进他颈到肩的那个诱人弧度的时候，飞快地露出一个调皮的笑容。  
　　下一刻，Bucky就感觉到Steve的手按在了他的裆部，小Bucky即使隔着皮裤还是雀跃的在Steve微烫的掌心里弹跳了一下，谁都不可以责怪这种事情，因为毕竟他已经那么硬了。  
　　“怎么样，混球？”Steve冲着完全僵着脸的Bucky挑了挑眉毛，他笑起来露出一口白牙，像个在一次随堂检测中拿了高分的孩子所以寻求一个褒奖，“你硬了。”  
　　Steve绝对是故意的狠狠地捏了下Bucky的小Bucky。  
　　操他的基督。  
　　Bucky捏紧了放在Steve肩膀上的手，他捏到指尖发白才凑过去贴近Steve的下巴。  
　　“你赢了。”他毫不在意地承认了自己的失败，“现在我们有新的问题，我可不能升着旗工作，不是吗？”  
　　Steve准备说什么，但Bucky没有再给他废话的机会。  
　　他吻上，或者说咬上Steve的嘴唇，开始他们之间的第二个吻。  
　　怎么说呢？那感觉——  
　　棒炸了宇宙！  
　　


	5. ☆☆☆☆

　　Steve觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，在Bucky忙着啃掉他嘴唇的时候，他往后趔趄了下，接着他的后脑勺就被对方死死地按住，同时被勾住的还有他的腰，他们的胯部紧贴在一起，那一下撞击的力度简直可以听见声音，但没有，声音固化成一种触觉，Bucky硬着的勃起顶着Steve的，他毫不掩藏地磨蹭着他，收紧怀抱，加深那个吻，抢夺所有的呼吸。  
　　Steve猛得推了下Bucky，那让他们之间产生了空隙，这样他才不会成为那个因接吻而窒息死亡的家伙，但那也只够他吸上一口气，他尖锐的喘气声在昏暗的室内一闪而逝，很快又被新的吻堵住。Bucky舔着他的嘴唇，吸着他的舌肉，探索着他的口腔，把他的脑袋搅得天翻地覆。  
　　Steve无数次在路过休息间或者走过拐角的时候听那些女模们聊起James Barnes优异的“床上表现”。那些对话撩拨入骨，充分证明着时尚圈是一个多么弱肉强食却又卑微渺小的动物园。当你谈起一个人的时候，他的姓氏，他的外貌，他的身躯，他的行动都被物化成一种可被评判的商品。在他们口中的James Barnes是个性感火辣，精力旺盛的家伙，但他不会在第二天接你的电话，也不会在下次见到你的时候有什么不同，他依旧保持微笑，诱惑迷人，你和他之间唯一会发生的就是如果你们被狗仔拍到，那就可以有一次挤上主版的机会，最重要的是，Mr.Barns在和你上床的时候，会爽到你用指甲在床板上擦出尖叫。  
　　“每个人都该为没有享受过Bucky的嘴唇而抱憾终身。”那个有着一头炽热红发的女模得意洋洋地炫耀自己锁骨处的吻痕，虽然那得让可怜的化妆师花更长的时间遮盖掉。  
　　这些的这些都让Bucky越发的熠熠闪耀，炙手可热。  
　　没有人需要天长地久，我们讴歌曾经拥有。  
　　而Steve会做的仅仅是在路过那些讨论的时候目不斜视并且从不停留。  
　　可他记住了那句话，而且现在，他不可抑止地想了起来，因为现在是他在享受它——  
　　他们之间的第三个吻，第四个吻，第……  
　　  
　　“够，够了……停下！”Steve花了点力气阻止了Bucky的继续下压，现在他已经不知不觉的靠到了室内的墙上，阴影完全地笼罩了他们，他们都气喘吁吁，身体相贴的部分吸附着不可忽视的热度，Bucky夹克的拉链磨得Steve腹部火辣辣的疼，当然这比不上嘴唇上的肿胀感。Steve的胳膊肘直直地顶在墙壁上，他的手抵在Bucky结实的胸口，摸到一把鼓噪的心跳，Bucky看起来兴奋又焦躁，他弯了弯嘴角，眼睛在黑暗中发亮，微微露出的胡茬戳在他的嘴唇上方，他的双唇并不丰厚，但当他牵动它们的时候，那会弯曲出一条致命的费洛蒙发散曲线。  
　　“你在干什么？”Steve努力地挺直身子让自己更紧地贴在冰冷的墙上。  
　　“你觉得呢？”Bucky保持微笑，意味明显地挺动了下自己的腰身。  
　　“我说了停下！”他这次用了点暗含警告意味的声调，Bucky稍微退后了点，他低下了头，平复了下自己的喘息，当他再抬起头的时候，他做出了“行吧，我们可以谈一谈”的态势，鉴于他一贯的素行不良和此刻，恩，精神十足的下面，Steve对于他所表现出的隐忍居然有点震惊，但接着他就感觉到自己的脖子被人舔了一口。  
　　那是个“但请你快点”的意思。  
　　“我想我们最好还是……别再继续开玩笑下去。”Steve卷了卷发麻的舌头，眼睛心虚地向旁边看了看，但最后他还是选择直视Bucky说完自己要说的话，“哦这不对……我没想过会搞到现在这样……”  
　　“现在哪样？”Bucky发出轻轻地哼气声。  
　　Steve意有所指地看了看下面：Bucky，硬着。Steve，也硬着。  
　　Bucky一秒都没停留地笑了出来，他把脑袋埋在Steve肩膀上，笑得一抖一抖的，说出的话语混合着湿润的呼吸落在Steve的皮肤上。  
　　“我把你吻硬了吗？”Bucky从Steve肩头看他，“还是之前已经……”Steve眼疾手快地打掉了Bucky意图不轨的手，他额前的碎发都被汗水搞湿了，一缕缕纠缠着贴在脑门上，这让他看向Bucky的眼神虽然认真却也潮湿非常。  
　　“我只是个小摄影师。”他一个字一个字地说，在看到Bucky略微疑惑的皱眉时，咬了咬嘴唇才说出自己最想表达的那个意思，“我不跟人乱搞。”  
　　这句话说完后，室内安静了很久。是那种突如其来就被人按下一个开关似的安静，消失的不仅仅有声音，还包括前一刻混乱暧昧的气氛。Steve感觉到Bucky撑在自己耳边的手紧了紧，接着擦着他的脸颊收了回去。他向后退了两步，刚好可以让双方看清彼此，但也不是远到表明一切都结束了的距离。  
　　Steve尴尬地捏着自己的裤缝，他一抬起眼就可以看到Bucky抿紧的嘴唇，不再有因为笑意而皱起的眼角，也不再有无所谓耷拉着的肩膀，他整个人硬邦邦的站在那里，瞪大眼睛，浑身都散发着不知名的怒气。  
　　“乱、搞……哈？”Bucky再开口的时候声音出乎意料的平静，Steve能看到他还硬着，但他就是看起来冷静自持，他的衣服在身上皱巴巴成一团，头发也因为刚才胡乱的拉扯没了什么所谓的造型。可是，Bucky就那么站在那里，冷冰冰地和他说话，就像是在谈，工，作。  
　　好笑的是，这比Bucky往常真的在谈工作时看起来还要像那么一回事。  
　　Steve的犬齿在口腔里咯吱咯吱地磨着，他们又这么对峙了一会儿，就只是看着对方，任由不知名的情绪在身体和周围的空气里翻滚。  
　　“我不是要和你乱搞。”  
　　在Steve终于发出一声响亮的叹气同时低下头揉自己发酸的脖子时，他听到Bucky这么说，他在心底小小地惊讶了下，接着看到Bucky露出真正伤心的目光，不要怀疑一个摄影师的观察力，特别不要怀疑Steve对Bucky的观察力，因为他有整整三个相册的档案集和一大堆铅笔素描来证明Steve Rogers有多了解James Buchanan Barnes每一个面部细微变化所代表的正确情绪。  
　　  
　　关于这件事情其实说起来有点害羞，这需要牵扯到点美学吸引，灵感缪斯之类神叨叨且形而上学的东西。Steve初次见到Bucky时他还只有最基础的相机配备，穿着土到渣的衬衫牛仔白球鞋，靠着脖子上简陋的工作证，在警卫不屑的目光里第一次走进SHIELD传媒帝国的大楼，他到的很早，大厅里几乎还没有什么人，当他按下电梯门准备上楼的时候，一只手不失时机地插了进来，接着就是只卡其色的布鞋连接的白色的裤管，当那个穿着浅灰衬衫，顶这个鸟窝头的家伙挤进来的时候，他看起来带着点刚睡醒的困倦感。他摇摇晃晃地按了个数字，就在Steve要去楼层的下两层，随后他就懒洋洋地靠在了电梯的扶手上，Steve老老实实地站在他身边，电梯齿轮在他们头顶发出细小的噪音，随后就是“叮——”的声响，那个家伙晃着肩膀走了出去，在本以为一切就如此，而电梯门也正要缓缓关上的时候，他又忽然转身，那只手就像一开始拦电梯一般伸了进来，把Steve内翻的领子理了出来。  
　　“看起来帅多了。”他冲Steve笑了下，眼角泛起柔和的眼纹，随后电梯门就彻底关上了。  
　　除了Steve自己，没人知道那个家伙指尖擦过他领口皮肤的时候，带给了他一瞬间怎样怦然心动的热度。  
　　那个人，就是Bucky。  
　　所以过分关注Bucky其实也没什么不对的。  
　　Steve想，也许正是因为他帮自己理了领子后来才那么顺利地通过了Coulson最后的考核呢，他敢说Coulson一定是SHIELD里最好说话的上司，他不会对他大喊大叫，还会为他着想。Steve始终觉得这算是Bucky带给他的运气。  
　　这种微妙的情绪可能有点像雏鸟的“印随”，当Steve孤身一人远离家人和朋友来到纽约这个大都市的时候，Bucky是第一个对他表达出善意的家伙，那个笑容显得温暖珍贵，第一印象过于美好造就的神奇之处在于它往往会很容易驱使一个人去更相信对方，杜撰出一些不切实际的幻想，也会带来更大的暗示去继续了解对方。  
　　总之勤勤恳恳工作之余的Steve显然不小心有了点多余的计划，当他自认为对Bucky已经足够了解之后，现实和想象的差距又是另外一码事了。  
　　但现在，Bucky看起来很难过，他拍过他很多表现消极情绪的照片，但Steve不喜欢让他做出这种表情的原因仅仅只是自己。  
　　Steve局促地张了张嘴，一时不知道说什么，Bucky说我不是要跟你乱搞，那他的意思是说要跟自己认真的搞一搞还是我就是不要跟你搞？老天，这都是些什么乱七八糟的。Steve觉得自己的思维大概都被蒸发了，他没法好好思考眼前的这件事情，他大脑迟钝，身体敏感。  
　　冷静点，Steve Rogers！你到底想干什么？  
　　——我想，我想我他妈的怎么会允许把事情搞到现在这样？！  
　　  
　　“哦。”Steve最终只能这么说，右手抬起一半想要拍拍对方的肩膀但却只是举到半空就又颓然地放了下去，随后就看到Bucky大大地叹了口气，狠狠地捋了把自己的头发。  
　　“你真是个破坏气氛大师。”Bucky的声音几乎沉到了地上。  
　　“抱歉？”  
　　于是Steve听到了一声更大的叹气。  
　　  
　　


	6. ☆☆☆☆☆

　　“你是真没有想过当你过来吻我的时候最终会发生什么，是吧？”Bucky原本以为自己会说些更刺人的话，但当他开口的时候，他看着Steve小心翼翼望过来的眼神，他听到自己的声音异常的平静，近乎柔和，那让他的话，就只是成为一个单纯的问句。  
　　他知道他从来没法对Steve真的生气，他虽然老是开他玩笑，但他就是没法对他生一点儿气。  
　　Steve因为他这样的问题轻咳一下，摸了摸自己的脖子：“我其实以为……你会喊停的……”他居然无辜地眨了眨眼睛，像那些童话册上印着的小鹿斑比或者翠迪*那类傻瓜卡通人物，他完全没意识到自己把自己的嘴唇蹂躏得多么鲜红欲滴，他迟钝且结结巴巴地解释着，“你不就是想看我出糗，像你过去一直做的那样？”  
　　Bucky闭了闭眼睛，好吧，也许Clint说得对，Steve不适合开玩笑，我是自找的，我欠他10美元和一盒高热量烤饼。  
　　“听着。”Bucky清了清嗓子，让自己看起来尽量真诚，“首先，我不讨厌你，这个OK？”  
　　“……恩，好的……”  
　　“我为我之前给你惹的难堪抱歉，因为你看起来就是一副……好吧我的确有不对，都是我的错。”  
　　“……呃……”Bucky看到Steve用一副‘你还好吧’的表情看向了自己，“Mr.Barnes，你，你没事吧……”  
　　哦老天。Bucky想，现在Mr.Barnes只想摔东西。  
　　“steve，Steve，Steve。”Bucky不得不又向Steve靠近一点，在Steve耳边打了几个响指，看对方的长睫毛快速地抖动，觉得自己喉咙干涩。  
　　“别去想那么多，试试回答Yes or No？”  
　　“什，什么？”  
　　Bucky凑上去快速地亲了Steve一下，非常快，就像只是舔一下对方的嘴唇。  
　　“你现在知道我不讨厌你了吗？”  
　　“……Yes？”  
　　“很好。”Bucky笑了下，他想我应该是笑了吧，哦，管他的。  
　　“你刚才听到我的道歉了吗？”  
　　“…Yes……”  
　　“接受了吗？”  
　　“Yes……”  
　　“没有生我的气了是吗？”  
　　“Yes。”  
　　“包括不生气曾经发生过的，你认为的，关于我的，不愉快的，所有事情？”  
　　“Yes。”Steve微微弯了弯嘴角，这是个好兆头。  
　　“我以后会……不那么混蛋的好好工作，你相信吗？”  
　　“Yes。”  
　　“开心了？”  
　　“Yes。”  
　　“你知道我很帅吗？”Bucky挑了挑自己的眉毛。  
　　“Yes。”现在Steve彻底笑了出来。  
　　“那你知道自己也很好看吧？”  
　　“Yes。”Steve保持了笑容，他也故意挑了下眉毛，小小地咬了下嘴唇。  
　　“那你知道我很喜欢你吗？”  
　　“Yes。”  
　　Steve来不及闭嘴，他一下就把眼睛瞪大了，背部绷直，用力咬紧的牙根让他脸部僵硬。  
　　“我其实很喜欢你，Steve。”  
　　这一回终于不是问句了。  
　　Bucky觉得自己快管不住自己的嘴了，因为房间的不通气？因为室内灯光太暗？因为温度有点偏高？因为心跳血液荷尔蒙肾上腺素？  
　　因为他妈的他还硬着！  
　　Bucky看着Steve随手就把他花了一个上午一直强调要保护的那个道具给打翻了，难免有些幸灾乐祸。  
　　“想上你但不是只上一次的那种喜欢。”Bucky添了一把火。  
　　  
　　在Steve大脑看起来有点当机的那个空隙，Bucky再一次靠近了他，他双手捧住Steve的脑袋把自己印在了对方因为惊讶而微张的嘴唇上，Steve吐出的呼吸甜如蜜糖，他贪婪地吞咽下他们，还有那些细碎的挣扎呻吟，Steve的手一下子按在自己的肩膀上，他为那力道眨了下眼睛，Steve显然注意到了，他意识到不应该在一个模特身上留下痕迹，他放松自己抓握的行为简直让Bucky忍不住微笑又忍不住生气，所以只能让自己更加紧的拥抱他。  
　　他把Steve禁锢在墙上，两只手臂环过他汗湿粘腻的肩膀，他们的拥抱充满了抗拒与磨合，Steve总想极尽可能地缩小自己，在Bucky不断挤压空间的怀抱里，躲避那些无处不在的贴附，可这场躲避战的结果只是让Steve完全地契合进了Bucky的怀里，他们竟然真的找到了完美的角度，没有一丝缝合地靠在一起，Steve的后脑勺不轻不重地撞了下墙，这让他本能的往前低了低头，而Bucky抓住了那个机会，他扬起头再次追上了Steve的嘴唇，而Steve的手只能揪紧他的夹克。  
　　“你可以脱了它，不然它会皱到不能看的。”Bucky一边吻着Steve的嘴唇一边说，可Steve就只是紧紧地揪着它，用力地拽着，像弱水的人抓紧唯一的浮木，Bucky的吻是侵略的，Bucky的拥抱是侵略的，Bucky的挤压是侵略的，但他的抚摸温柔甜蜜，他把自己的指纹一寸寸烙印到Steve裸露的肌肤上，他描摹那些因为自己而颤抖的肌肉线条， 触摸身体抽动所带来逐渐升高的体温，Steve在撩拨下羞红得像一只煮熟的虾，他耸起的肩膀跳动着，不断蹭过Bucky的脸颊。室内不多的几盏灯源都在远处看着他们，静默着，用柔和的阴影包裹他们纠缠的喘息。他们又推推搡搡了会儿，直到Bucky解开Steve的牛仔裤，握住他早已勃起的欲望。  
　　Steve发出一声类似于啜泣的呼喊，而当Bucky按摩过那些褶皱的时候，他声音暗哑：  
　　“Bucky……你要干……”  
　　被他呼唤的人一口含住他的喉结，却放慢速度套弄着手中的硬挺。  
　　Bucky听到他的头顶上方传来Steve唔咽的一声“操”。  
　　Bucky觉得自己不能更开心了。  
　　他松开口，满嘴都是咸涩的味道，他从下往上看着Steve，看进他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，他不紧不慢的套弄着他，让欲望像浪潮一样放逐他，他也在Steve身上磨蹭着自己，隔着他紧绷绷的皮裤，看他颤抖的嘴角看他在呼吸间吐出粉色的软舌。  
　　Steve双腿打颤，他希望自己还是站着的，但他觉得自己所有的感官都被握在James Barnes掌中，他在那上下圈滑的力道里起起伏伏，他感觉到Bucky看着自己，感觉到他另一只手抚摸着自己的身体，把他所有的退缩软弱点燃成熊熊燃烧的欲望。他已经没法推开他了。  
　　为什么要推开他呢？  
　　他松开了他的手，当他捧起Bucky脸颊的时候，他才知道他有多么期盼这个，Bucky在Steve的注视下紧张地笑了下。  
　　“Bucky……”  
　　Steve吞咽了下，在一个暗含催促意味地揉捏里只是又重复了一遍那个名字。  
　　“Bucky。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“Mr.Barnes，起床了。”  
　　随着那个声音，窗帘被猛的拉开，Bucky在猛烈阳光的刺激下愤怒地发出一声吼声。他挥舞着手臂想要遮挡倾泻而来的光亮，宿醉让他头疼，胃部绞痛，嘴里苦涩，他感觉自己像是刚被一只巨兽嚼碎了每一个部分然后又吐在了地板上，他翻滚着身体，周围一片酒瓶翻倒的声音，而那个打扰他的声音还在继续。  
　　“起来，已经九点了。”  
　　操他妈的才——九——点——啊！  
　　Bucky努力睁了睁眼，然后感觉到一团阴影遮挡到自己眼前，同时一只手覆盖到他的额头上，理了把他的头发，那只手冷冰冰的让Bucky感觉意外的舒服，他不由分说地抓住了他，让自己的脸颊贴附上去，满意地发出呼声。  
　　“喂，醒醒。”另一只冰凉的手也覆了过来，同时毫不客气地拍了拍他的脸。  
　　不过Bucky才懒得管他。他紧紧地闭着眼睛，下一秒几乎就可以再睡过去。  
　　然而事实上，他被人一把抱了起来，他的双脚离地了，双腿下架着有力的臂膀，肩膀贴靠的胸部却柔软温暖，Bucky在模模糊糊中觉得这可能是个公主抱，他简直想哈哈哈法克鱿，但他一张嘴就恶心的快要吐出来，他在昏昏沉沉间穿过几个房间，接着被，应该是被摔进了冰凉的浴缸。他的胳膊撞疼了，移动自己的时候听到骨骼吱嘎吱嘎得响，他觉得清醒了点，接着是花洒被打开的声音，冰凉的水兜头兜脸地淋了他一身——他终于彻底清醒了。  
　　“你他妈是谁？”  
　　“一个被你放鸽子的摄影师。”  
　　十五分钟后，Bucky裹着一身白浴袍顶着湿漉漉的头发看着坐在自己膝盖对面抱胸瞪他的摄影师，这个家伙看起来年轻得让人发笑，穿着值得被塞进火箭发射到宇宙去烧掉的，土的掉渣的卫衣，一头金色的头发在刚才和自己的扭打中乱翘成一团。耶，他们打了一架，他James Barnes可不是吃素的，他抓过花洒把水开到最大冲了那人一脸，接着也把对方拽进了浴缸。可怜的花洒在地板上扭动着，喷了一天花板的水，于是水珠噼里啪啦地砸落到他们身上，他揍了那个家伙一拳后才发现这个家伙比自己强壮太多了，这让他有点发憷，但事实上那个家伙只是单方面挨揍。他们闹了一会儿，最后以这个家伙把Bucky的脸压到瓷砖壁上告终。  
　　“你弄湿了我的椅子。”Bucky盯着对方一身湿漉漉的坐在他的布艺坐凳上，深色的水渍蔓延开来，他不满意地吸了吸鼻子。  
　　对方的不满意直接从鼻子里哼了出来，他扫了一眼墙上的挂钟。  
　　“你今天七点半的时候应该出现在摄影棚。”  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　“所有人等你到了八半点，我不得不问Sam要了你的家庭住址。”  
　　Bucky无所谓地抬了抬肩，用一只手抓起毛巾擦自己的头发：“你是怎么进来的？你不会把我的门也撞破了吧？”他很确定昨晚即使烂醉如泥，他还是记得把门给关上了。  
　　“我找了大厦的管理员。”  
　　“唔噢，真该感谢他，就这么给一个完全陌生的人开了门。我该感谢你不是什么变态杀人犯吗？”  
　　金头发的摄影师以一种在怒气边缘的神色抿了抿嘴，那里还有个小伤口，是Bucky造成的：“我敲了很久的门但里面没人应声，我以为你出事了。”  
　　“你就没想过我出门了？”Bucky吊儿郎当地靠在了沙发上，“就这么喜欢进来窥探我隐私恩？”  
　　金发摄影师“霍”得一声就站了起来，他头发上还滴着水，水珠滑过他的眼睛，他狠狠地抹了一把，握紧的拳头肌肉鼓胀，他意味深长地看了Bucky一眼，那眼神让Bucky觉得他简直应该跪到教堂耶稣像前去忏悔一番，他没见过一个人可以把无声的谴责表达得那么理直气壮又那么无辜。金发摄影师抓起他脚边的包，袖子上的水滴到了地毯上，他转过身走到门口，很大声地把门打开。  
　　在以为他就要一步跨出去的时候，Bucky不知道为什么有点难过，但也就是有点儿，因为对方又把门给轻轻地关上了。他有些僵硬地转过身走回到Bucky面前。  
　　“你得回去工作。”他说，声音干净而清晰地回荡在房间里。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“别当个逃兵。”  
　　这回是Bucky“霍”的一声站了起来，他皱紧眉头瞪视着面容无畏的摄影师：“你说什么？”  
　　“别当个逃兵。”  
　　Bucky尖锐地冷笑了出来：“别一副什么都懂的样子，你以为你是谁？”  
　　“Mr.Barnes，我只是个摄影师，我今天等了你一个多小时，但有更多人等过你更长时间，你浪费了别人的期待，所以当别人也辜负你的时候，别一副很委屈的样子。”  
　　Bucky烦躁地捏紧了手指，他是真没想过这个金发碧眼的大个子有一张这么利的嘴，他的手指攥着他湿冷的外套捏紧又松开，他的目光对上他坚毅的眼神，他知道他是对的，他获得别人喝彩的时候太过稚嫩，来不及分辨多少是虚伪的逢迎多少是真心的肯定，他太过自信，而现在他跌的很惨。  
　　Bucky缓缓地移开了目光，他让自己盯着墙角的一块污迹，深黑色的，那可能是哪天夜里他随手摔到墙上的酒瓶留下的。他那么看了一会儿，手垂了下去，最后整个人又坐回沙发上。  
　　“操他的。”他说了一句脏话，把脸埋进了手心里。在一片黑暗中，他觉得难过又孤独，一会儿后，他没法说出到底隔了多久，有人按住了他的肩膀，现在那双手又是暖和的。  
　　真是一双神奇的手。  
　　“你欠我一次工作，Mr.Barnes，我改在明天晚上八点了，你知道，公司每天日程都很满，你不能打破别人的计划，明白吗？”  
　　他没再说话，一直等到Bucky重新抬起脸看他他才把他的手收回去。  
　　Bucky抹了把脸，他的手放在下巴上掩藏自己的紧咬的嘴唇。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”他努力让自己的声音听起来没有太软弱。  
　　“Steve Rogers。”对方看着他。  
　　“那明天见吧。”Bucky冲他摆了摆手。Steve又看了Bucky几眼，在Bucky也不示弱地回瞪他的时候他笑了下，那个笑容有这点‘松了口气’的意味和‘大概是我喝多了看不太清’的腼腆。  
　　“快点滚。”Bucky再一次移开目光。  
　　金头发的摄影师终于走了出去，在他回身关门前，Bucky又喊了他一声。  
　　“你以后叫我Bucky。”他裹了裹自己的浴袍，“Barnes听起来太老土了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“Bucky……Bucky……Bucky……”  
　　Steve喊他，在幕天席地的情欲里，他现在完全靠着Bucky支撑了，双臂搂着Bucky的脖子，他扬起头，大口大口地呼吸着，脖子弯曲的样子看起来脆弱好欺，但Bucky知道Steve是个多么倔强多么勇敢的家伙，Bucky知道是谁在他要彻底放弃前拉了他一把，Bucky知道是谁在他爬到今天这个位置的时候给了最大的助力，关于Steve的回忆太多了，它们金光灿灿的闪烁在James Barnes的人生里而他还没有跟他分享。Bucky舔吻他的锁骨，嘬咬他的乳尖，掐按他柔韧的腰线，他膜拜这具躯体如虔诚的圣徒，又想完全占有他如贪婪的恶魔。他加速手上的套弄，为Steve越发剧烈的震颤而兴奋。他一把拉下Steve，他们终于倾斜，稀里哗啦地又弄倒了几块布景板，Steve睁着熏红的眼睛慌乱的看了一眼，但他这回没指责什么，这个牙尖嘴利的家伙现在也就只有呼唤他的份儿了。  
　　“我喜欢你Steve，我喜欢能够和你一起工作，你不知道我被Nata为难了多少次她才愿意把你安排上我的工作名单。”  
　　“我喜欢看你认真拍我的样子，其实你拍谁都很棒，哦，你本身就棒透了！”  
　　“你知道你认真盯镜头的样子嘛？我看你低头摆弄镜头的时候就会硬起来……”  
　　Steve急促地喘息起来，他的手在两人躯体贴合摩擦的空隙间摸索向下，当他解开Bucky那该死的紧的皮裤时，咬痛了Bucky往他嘴里捅的舌头，他们一起停顿分离，再一起重新黏糊在一起，屋子里都是他们互相亲吻的声音。Steve手腕的抽动生涩莽撞，他只能跟着Bucky的频率一起运作，撸弄那跳动的茎身，Bucky哼了一声，弓起背，兴奋的颤栗滚过他的脊椎，他挺动了下，肉茎“啪”的一下滑出，打在Steve的小腹，Steve为此畏缩了下而Bucky就喜欢他这羞涩的调儿。Steve的手指修长有力，没有修得尖尖的指甲，身上也没有浓郁呛人的化妆品的味道，Steve闻起来清新纯净，那就是Steve的味道。Bucky紧握住Steve的手，在Steve对他看过来时，借助溢出的前液更快地一起撸动着彼此，他们指间黏腻，他们手腕酸麻，他们骨骼肌肉咯咯作响，他们亲吻，他们沉迷，他们就像两块互相嵌合的积木。  
　　“我一会儿要在那边的椅子上操你，深深地操进去，把你按在那里，你可以抓着那贴着你名字的椅背，我会把指印烙在你圆滑的肩膀上，在你求我更快更狠地操你的时候，在我掰开你那美好屁股的时候，咬你耸动的背肌，我会好好地舔你的脊椎骨，尝尝你的精液，然后我会吻你，我会不断的，不断的，不断的吻你，让你知道我尝到的味道，让你知道你有多么美好，而你属于我，在我每操你一次的时候，每一次都完全的属于我。准备好迎接第一次了吗？”  
　　Bucky这样说着，用他那低沉缓慢的嗓音，在Steve耳边轰轰而响，他们十指纠缠，按在对方的铃口上，他们被高高的抛起在零界点上，世界孤绝，只有彼此，而马上要一起呼啸着坠落。  
　　“YES!”  
　　  
 **射精的快感宛如世界末日。**  
　　  
　　THE END

     
　　 _后文有彩蛋！_  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *翠迪就是兔八哥动画里那只黄色的蓝眼睛脑袋大大的小鸟。#暴露年龄#


	7. ★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋这种东西，看不看都无所谓，懂？

　　他们在余韵里互相偎依，Steve枕在Bucky摊开的手臂上，Bucky用沾满两人精液的手抚摸Steve的肚子。  
　　“这是我打过的最费劲儿的手炮，但还是爽毙了。”Bucky含着笑意，冲着Steve的耳朵吹了口气，他就是这样，有办法把什么都说的轻松又下流。  
　　Steve翻了个白眼。  
　　“我们该拍照留念。”  
　　“如果你敢动我的宝贝相机我就废了你。”  
　　Bucky笑出了声，他捏过Steve的下巴又亲了口，那里的肿胀湿润让他满意。  
　　“多多练习，多多练习。”Bucky含含糊糊地搅动着Steve的舌头，“做个好学生。”他悉悉索索地爬到了Steve的身上，慢吞吞地蹭着他的胸口，一路向下，那看起来有点撒娇，如果不是因为他的头发被啫喱搞得太僵硬的话，Steve会很想揉一揉Bucky的头发。他想这么干很久了。  
　　“Round Two。”Bucky得意洋洋地宣布着。  
　　在Steve说啥前，他听到一声巨大的开门声。光亮猛的就从外面照了进来，他们听到Ellen在喊着“你不能进去，等一……”但门很快又被重重的关上了。屋子里响起皮鞋稳稳地踩在地板上的声响，最终，那个人停在他们身边。  
　　“Steve？”说话的人声音低沉的近乎冷酷。Bucky想着不会吧，但他看到了Steve的表情，于是他想哦见鬼。下一刻他就被很大力地拽着站了起来。  
　　随即一件衣服，牢牢地丢到了Steve身上，当Bucky看清那是什么的时候，他转过脸，看向来者，完全没法掩藏自己的敌意。  
　　Yasha，Hydra旗下的模特，近年来，神盾与九头蛇的合作密切了不少，所以无论是Steve还是Bucky对他都不会太过陌生。这是个非常奇怪的家伙，不爱说话，工作起来也异常的沉默，可能因为他身体里的俄罗斯血统，他冷冽如西伯利亚寒风，一如他时常代言的那些自诩高傲的品牌。Bucky听过不少人在背后议论他，他们喜欢喊他Winter Solider，盲目崇拜他的冷酷。Bucky觉得，他是挺帅的，但是比起自己，嗯哼，当然差一点。  
　　“你还好吧？”Yasha这么问Steve，他毫不避及的看着Steve犹犹豫豫地抓着那件盖在他身上的衣服。  
　　“穿衣服。”他的口气近乎命令，“不然会着凉。”  
　　Steve尴尬地咳嗽了下，他撑起身子，躲在那件衣服后面，却不知道到底该不该穿上——因为那是Yasha的外套，而Yasha现在光裸着上半身。  
　　Fuck Yeah，有些人就是天生面部神经坏死，总是一副没表情的样子。  
　　Bucky及时的找到了Steve原本的衣服，Steve抓过自己的衣服感动的要哭了。  
　　“恩……那个……Ya……”Steve一边把Yasha黑色的外套还给他，一边恨不得缩进更后面的阴影里。除非瞎子才会看不见他身上乱七八糟的痕迹，哦，还有Bucky的皮裤和夹克上……哦上帝……  
　　“那个，你……”  
　　Yasha冷漠地打断了Steve的吞吞吐吐，他一眨不眨地看向他，手指向身后的挂钟。  
　　“我们约的时间到了，我是等到准点才走进来的。如果没记错，现在你是我的摄影师……”  
　　  
　　门外的ABCDE们又迫不及待地把耳朵都贴在门上了，同时运动的还有他们的手指。很快属于时尚圈的twitter就会炸开锅。他们滚动播报着自己的所见所闻，热情杜撰讨论着各种揣测和臆想。  
　　怎么说呢？  
　　欢迎来到时尚圈。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【The Real End】  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasha即「Winter Soldier」


End file.
